This invention relates to earth scraper assemblies and, more specifically, to elevating scrapers used in earth grading operations and the like where it is desired to selectively remove relatively large earth material and/or debris from the terrain to be graded.
Previous methods of removing rocks and/or debris involved the use of ripper-type rock blades on bulldozers or conveyor systems used in conjunction with a composite bulldozer blade and grating. The latter method normally involved the use of a separate receptacle, such as a truck, for the removed material.
Ripper-type blades on bulldozers have the disadvantages of being unable to continuously disengage the larger material from the terrain and efficiently convey such material to a suitable receptacle for later disposition.
Bulldozer blades used with attached gratings and leading to conveyor systems have had disadvantage of requiring a separate receptacle, such as a dump truck, to receive and dispose of the material removed from the terrain. Also, these blade grating systems do not remove the larger material, but segregate it for later removal.